


Closeted Teachers

by heyidkyay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Babysitting, Closeted, Dates, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Relationship Reveal, Rumors, Students, Teacher Harry Styles, Teacher Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Harry and Louis teach at the same school, their students ship them together but none of them know that they're actually married!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Louis had been together since they were seventeen, they were childhood friends that fell in love. They were the epitome of a cliche. They had always done everything together even from a young age, so when uni came around the two decided to study at the same one, renting a small flat nearby, it was their first home together.

Louis studied drama while Harry took English, it was tiring at times but they were always there for one another, keeping each other strong. Once they graduated, Louis proposed, the two got married a year later and honeymooned in Jamaica.

The two decided to use their degrees in teaching, after working at separate schools for a while they brought a home together, and adopted a dog, Clifford.

Last year they were given an opportunity that allowed them to teach together, well, at the same school. It was a secondary school not too far from where they lived. They decided on keeping their personal lives to themselves, instead of sharing it with their students, but the staff were supportive of their relationship and very welcoming.

Harry decided on using his previous last name to avoid any confusion or questions from their students, so as much as it pained him, at school he was Mr Styles.

So, it was a normal Monday morning as Louis wandered down the schools corridors. He had Harry's duffle slung over his shoulder as his husband had forgotten a couple things after he left in a hurry this morning. They drove separately so Louis didn't mind bringing them to Harry at the school.

First period had started and Louis didn't have a class to teach, so he made his way to Harry's classroom to hand over his duffle.

Stopping outside, Louis smiled as he saw Harry briefing the students for today's lesson, he knocked quietly to announce his presence.

Harry scurried over to let him in. "Hey." Harry greeted happily.

"Hey, got your stuff." Louis told him as he handed over the bag, making Harry grin. The two walked further into the classroom, keeping their voices low, not wanting to disturb the students.

"Thank you, Lou. You're a life saver." Harry thanked as he settled the bag behind his desk.

"No worries love." Louis smiled, his voice low so only Harry could hear.

"Honestly can't believe I forgot it, what would I do without you?" Harry chuckled as Louis leaned against his wooden desk.

"Eh, probably not much, I mean I am pretty fucking special." Louis sassed earning a fond eye roll off of his husband.

"Specials the right word." Harry teased, laughing at Louis audible gasp.

"Oi, you don't wanna mess with me Styles." Louis chuckled amusedly as he poked a finger into Harry's chest.

"Actually it's Toml-" Harry stopped himself quickly, realising they were still in a class full of listening students. Harry swiftly changed the subject, "Lunch in your room then?"

Louis just nodded but found it amusing how Harry had almost slipped up and nearly exposed them. "See you then, Mr Styles." Louis grinned making it loud enough for the class to hear before he made his exit.

Harry just looked after him, staring at the mans bum who swung his hips teasingly, Louis knew how much Harry loved it.

Harry was broken from his thoughts when a student spoke up, "Sir? Are you and Mr Tomlinson close?"

"Uh, yeah, we've known each other since we were babies." Harry smiled as he started sorting through the papers on his desk.

The student nodded before another girl said something, "That's cute sir, so you're best friends then?" She asked.

Harry chuckled, if only they knew, "Yeah, you could say that." He replied before telling them to start on their work.

As Harry's class ended and his students started to exit he overheard a group of girls gossiping.

"They have to be together! They look so in love! Mr Styles even wears an engagement ring! They think we don't notice everything they do! Practically the whole school believes that they're together." One girl spoke enthusiastically, blissfully unaware of Harry's listening ear.

As the girls exited, Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard, he thought that they had been more careful than that!

Rushing through the hallways, blue lunchbox in hand, he basically burst through the door and into Louis' classroom. His husband sat there wide eyed, slightly startled by the entrance, a smaller boy stood beside him.

Harry was quick to realise Louis wasn't alone, "Um sorry. Just needed to speak to you Mr T." Harry stated while Louis just looked at him slightly intrigued.

"No worries. Just helping Jack here with his homework, are we all good now mate?" Louis asked the boy, who just nodded, said his thanks, and left with a quiet goodbye. "What's up Haz, everything okay?" Louis turned to face Harry who was headed over to his desk.

"The kids think we're engaged Louis!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing to his wedding band. Louis could only chuckle, he had heard things in passing when in the halls, but the students must really believe that they are in fact together to be talking about an engagement.

"Well lovely, you do wear the same ring everyday, they always see us together, and we aren't the best secret keepers either, it's normal that it's raised a couple suspicions." Louis smiled at Harry, giving him a quick rub on his shoulder.

"I know but I thought we were careful!" Harry playfully pouted, sometimes he felt like a secret agent living a double life, it excited him knowing that they could get caught out.

Louis shook his head fondly as he chuckled, he was just about to say something when his phone started going off. It was his mum, he flashed the screen to Harry to let him know too.

"Hey mum." Louis greeted.

"Lou, sorry for ringing now, I know you're at work, just needed a favour?" His mum, Jay, spoke softly.

"Yeah, it's fine mum, at lunch right now, Haz is here too." Louis told her, taking Harry's hand in his.

"Okay, well I've got a night shift at the hospital tomorrow, I had a baby sitter ready to take Dee and Ernie tonight, but she's had to call and cancel, her mums fallen ill. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to take Ernie for me, if you can, it'd be a big help." Jay rambled, she was stressed, beyond it actually.

"Mum don't worry it's all fine, I'll gladly take Ernie." Louis reassured the woman, Harry's face lit up at that, he loved the little boy, and had missed him so much. "But what about Doris though?" Louis questioned.

"Thank you love! Lottie said she'd be able to take Dee, but I couldn't leave her with both of them especially for two nights, so I thought I'd ask you for help too." Jay explained, "I know you have work tomorrow Lou, are you really okay with this? Is H?"

"Yeah mum! It's all fine, I've missed him so much, I'm more than happy to help. I can just pick him up today, and bring him in tomorrow, no one will mind as long as he's good." Louis said, convincing his mum that everything would work out fine.

"Okay and H, will he be okay with it?" Jay asked.

"Of course! Actually wait mum, here." Louis told her as he handed the phone over to his husband. Harry tilted his head in confusion but still took it.

"Hello?" Harry said softly.

"Hey H! Lovely to speak to you sweetheart, hope everything's well." Jay said happily, her familiar voice was enough to make Harry grin from ear to ear.

"It is, so good to speak to you too, missed you." Harry smiled, it had been a while since they had visited the Tomlinson-Deakin household.

"We have too! I don't know if you heard but I asked Lou if you could look after Ernie for the next two nights. Would it be okay with you?" Jay asked wearily, she knew deep down Harry would never ever mind helping her out, but she didn't want to make the couple go out of their way to help. They were older now and has lives of their own.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's fine, love that little one. We can have a big movie night together and make a fort like usual." Harry beamed, thinking back to all the nights spent with Louis' siblings.

"Oh thank you Haz! It means so much, a really big help!" Jay thanked, a lot less stressed now than when she had first called.

"It's no worries Jay, always happy to help." Harry smiled reassuringly,m even though Jay couldn't see his face, it made Louis quietly coo though, it was adorable.

The phone call soon ended after they spent a while catching up, they needed to let the woman go once the bell sounded. They said their goodbyes to one another, a quick kiss too before anyone entered the room, then Harry was on his way back to teach his own students.

The day flew by after their call with Jay, they both drove home separately before Harry jumped back into Louis' car so they could go to his mums.

They spent the evening there, catching up with everyone, they stayed for dinner too, before they were off. They buckled up a sleeping Ernest in the backseat after saying their thanks and goodbyes, then headed back home.

The next day they all wandered into the school, Harry carrying little Ernie while Louis updated his mum, telling her everything was all okay.

Students were confused as to why the two were entering together but also questioning why they had a kid with them. It probably sparked a ton of new rumours. Once the bell sounded Harry handed Ernie over to Louis, "Bye little one, I'll see you soon." He smiled before turning to face Louis, "If he gets fussy, he can come stay with me." Harry told his husband.

"I know love, thank you. I'll see you at lunch if not sooner." Louis grinned, before the two separated.

Walking into his classroom, he was met with a lot of stares. Louis walked over to his desk, sitting Ernie in the big swivel chair before resting his bag against a wall.

"Sir! Is that your kid?" One student called out making Louis chuckle.

"No, this is my little brother, Ernie, he's going to be staying with us today." Louis informed, the class didn't say much else, leaving Louis to continue his lesson.

Half way through Ernie started to get bored while the class worked quietly on the small quiz they were given. "Achoo?" Ernie called, climbing up to sit on his big brothers lap, "Where Hazzie?" He asked as he played with the collar of Louis' shirt.

Louis couldn't help but smile at the little boy, "Hazzie is teaching his class right now, but we will see him at lunch." He told him quietly.

The little boy just pouted, "Now. Want Hazzie now." He said louder, earning a couple head raises from the older kids.

"E mate, I promise you'll see Haz at lunch, be a little quieter bubs, the class are all working." Louis whispered, still smiling at the boy sat on his lap.

"Now Achoo!" Ernie frowned, he missed Harry, he hadn't seen his big brother in a while, and knowing that the man wasn't too far away only made him want to see Harry more.

Louis sighed, knowing this was just going to escalate further, he stood placing the small boy on his hip. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute, don't mess about, just do your work and when you finish talk quietly among yourselves." Louis told the class firmly before heading out of the room. "Let's go see Mr Styles!" Louis said softly as he grinned at his baby brother.

"No Achoo, want Hazzie my brot-" Ernie started before Louis placed a soft hand over his mouth, he shut the classroom door before placing Ernie down.

"Sorry little man, people here don't know that Haz is your brother, so we need to keep it a secret okay?" Louis crouched down to level with the boy, who nodded, and held a finger to his lips, making Louis laugh. "Yeah, shh." Louis whispered as he copied the action.

Louis felt a little bad for telling Ernie to keep it a secret but they really didn't want to have to deal with all of those rumours. Harry was so close with Louis' siblings, they all saw him as their big brother. They grew up with him around, his siblings were Harry's too.

The two walked hand in hand down the empty corridors, before reaching Harry's classroom. Louis let Ernie knock and once Harry saw them his face lit up and rushed over to let them in.

"Sorry H, he wanted to you." Louis smiled sheepishly as Ernie jumped into Harry's arms.

"Don't worry Lou, it's all good, missed him lots. Hey little one, wanna come sit with me?" Harry asked quietly still aware of the students listening in, when the boy nodded, Louis took that as his que to leave.

"I'll see you later E, be good for Haz." Louis spoke before placing a kiss on his brothers forehead, he smiled at his husband before heading back to his own classroom.

Harry only chuckled when the man turned back to pull a silly face and wave, Ernie did too. "Silly achoo." Harry commented making the little boy giggle.

The two took a seat at Harry's desk, Harry gave the little boy some paper and pens to keep him occupied, he knew how much Ernie and Doris loved drawing.

"Sir, who's that?" Someone asked from the back of the room.

"This is Mr Tomlinson's little brother, he'll be staying here today." Harry told them as he watched Ernie draw.

"So why is he with you?" Another asked.

"Ernie and me are best friends, aren't we E?" Harry smiled down at the boy, who stopped drawing and instead wrapped his little arms around Harry's neck in a warm cuddle.

"My Hazzie." Ernie said, making Harry coo.

The class all found it so endearing seeing how close their teacher and the little boy were. The lesson went on after that and the questions died out.

"Hazzie." Ernie whispered as he tugged on the mans shirt, grabbing his attention.

Harry only smiled and lifted him up to sit with him. "What's up E?"

"Why Achoo say you not my brother here?" Ernie asked quietly, Harry looked up to see that no one had heard the confession, before turning back to the boy.

"I am, it's just our little secret." Harry smiled, ticking the little boy, making Ernie giggle lightly.

By the end of the day, they escaped with their secret still in tact, and only a couple of scares. Once home, the three decided on a big movie night, they cuddled up in the couples king sized bed, with all the food they could find.

They had missed the boy terribly and were so excited to just spend a night with him, they watched a whole range of films before Ernie slowly fell asleep. Harry wasn't far behind, leaving Louis to chuckle fondly at the cuddling duo.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks flew by, and everything was fine, but the students still believed that the pair were an item. It all started as gossip but now people were actually trying to find proof.

They often spoke about the matching tattoos the two men shared. It was true, Harry and Louis both had tattoos dedicated to one another as well as a couple paired ones. The one everyone always spoke about though was the small H on Louis' finger, they all believed it was for Mr Styles.

The students would talk about how they reacted to one another, the sly glances and smiles they shared when they thought no one was watching. The time they spent together, both in and outside of class, sometimes when one of them had a free period, they would sit in on the others lesson.

It was the last lesson on a Tuesday afternoon, Louis was sat preparing the next days lessons while his students sat working in groups, that's when his phone started to ring.

The sound caught some of his pupils attention, Louis knew it must have been important when they rang again. He picked it up and turned away from the class, "Hello?"

"L-Lou?" A familiar voice spoke through the phone, but they clearly sounded distressed and upset.

"Anne? Are you okay? What's happened?" Louis quizzed, keeping his voice low.

"Sorry Lou, just H wasn't answering and it's important." The woman sniffled into the phone, not helping Louis' worry.

"It's alright, he's probably got it turned off. What's happened?" Louis asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, listening intently.

"It's his dad, I'm at the hospital right now, he's stable but the doctors are worried." Anne told him, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Louis sighed, this wasn't good, Harry was going to be devastated. His dad was his everything, for the past couple years the man had been struggling with his health, always in and out of the hospital. It worried Harry to no end. "Okay Anne, I'll go get him yeah? Everything's going to be fine, he's strong." He reassured but his voice was small and filled with concern.

Louis didn't say anything to the students in his class, just silently left, trying not to cry as he spoke to Anne, easing her worries, offering her reassurance. The woman was so stressed and it pained Louis to hear her sob through the phone, she was his second mum, ever since he was little they had always been so close.

Knocking on Harry's classroom door, he signalled for his husband to come out into the hallway. Harry was confused but could see Louis on the phone and how defeated he looked as he exited. "Lou?"

"Haz, it's your mum." Louis said as he handed Harry the phone. The two wandered over to a private corner, before Harry started speaking to Anne.

Louis could see how Harry just instantly fell apart at his mums words, he looked so broken. All Louis could do was hold him in his arms as the man he loved cried silently. Harry soon hung up, clinging to Louis tighter. "I don't know what to do Boo." Harry sobbed harder into Louis' neck.

It pained Louis to know that he couldn't take his husbands pain away, seeing the man cry made him feel so sick, Harry deserved everything good, not this.

"I know lovely but I'm here okay?" Louis comforted, he couldn't tell Harry that everything would be okay because he couldn't be sure, but he really wished it would be, so he just whispered sweet nothings into the younger mans ear. Slowly Harry's cries died down, only sniffling into Louis' neck every couple minutes.

"Listen love, you head home, okay? Don't worry about your class, I'll deal with everything." Louis told him, "You can't be here right now, go get into some comfy clothes, climb into bed and start a film, I'll be there in twenty minutes top." It was too late for Harry to drive to the hospital now, visiting hours would be over by the time he got there, so all the couple could do was sit and wait.

Harry nodded into his shoulder before pulling back, Louis wiped his tear stained cheeks before placing a small kiss to Harry's plump lips. "Love you." Harry whispered out, his voice hoarse and dry.

"Love you too." Louis smiled before giving Harry one last cuddle and telling him to head off. Harry reluctantly left, he wanted to be near Louis right now but knew the man had to sort things out before he came home.

Louis dismissed his class five minutes early, grabbing his stuff before heading over to Harry's class. He walked in to find the students all talking loudly, they stopped once they saw him though.

"Alright, you can leave early today, just finish your assigned work before tomorrow." Louis told them before heading over to Harry's desk. The class silently started to pack away while Louis gathered Harry's belongings, his coat, bag, and phone.

"Is Mr Styles okay?" A girl questioned from behind him startling him slightly. He turned to find the class all stood around the desk, it showed how concerned they were for their teacher's disappearance, making Louis smile slightly.

"He's okay just a few family issues. Nothing for you guys to worry about. You lot head home, you've gotten off early! I'd be long gone already." Louis joked earning a couple laughs off the students before they all started to exit.

Making his way through the building and out into the car park, Louis was fine, smiling and saying his goodbyes to those he passed but once he sat in his car he broke. He always had to be so strong, especially in moments like these, when Harry needed him, but Harry's dad was like a father to him too, it killed him to see the man suffer so much.

He got himself together quickly before any students saw him, and drove home, only to find Harry bundled up under the covers on their bed with friends playing quietly.

The next couple days were hard, Harry took a couple sick days and was at the hospital with his family, Louis had to work so they wouldn't raise suspicion but Harry always called on his lunch break and he spoke to the family too. Everyone was doing fine, Harry's dad was doing better now, which gave Louis so much relief. Louis visited after school and at the weekend, and when he couldn't Harry told him all about it when he came home.

A week had passed and Harry finally came back to school, his dad was yet to be released but he was in better spirits. The students had all realised how sad Louis had been while Harry was absent, only raising their suspicions further.

Harry sat at his desk watching all his students file in, taking their seats as they chattered quietly. He looked at his phone once more, checking in with his mum before starting the lesson. "Good morning everyone."

He was rewarded with a small chorus of _good morning,_ before the questions started. "Where were you Sir?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, Mr T really missed you, he was so grumpy all week." Someone else added.

Harry was slightly flustered, trying to hide it behind a small smile. "Uh, I had a family issue I had to deal with. It affected Mr Tomlinson too but he was able to be here to teach you all." Harry told them before starting up his powerpoint.

"Why would it affect Mr Tomlinson if it's your family?" Someone else boldly asked, it annoyed Harry slightly how some of his students felt like they deserved to know everything that happened in his and his husbands private lives. He didn't let it show though, he was an adult, he could handle it.

"Well, Mr Tomlinson is a family friend as I have told you before, our families are rather close. Now can we start today's lesson?" Harry said, his tone was still cheery but all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for a while. The class left it at that, allowing Harry to start teaching.

Days later, the subject of Harry's absence had died out, most people were now just gossiping about the new french teacher. Apparently she had a little crush on a certain drama teacher, a couple students heard her on the phone during lunch, telling someone about how _cute_ and _sweet_ the man was.

There were only two drama teachers in this school, one being Mrs Swinsey, an older woman who was dancing into her seventies and the second being Louis, who was very much taken. Once Harry had overheard some of the kids in his class talking about it all, he was beyond irritated, he had to literally bite down on his tongue to stop himself from saying anything.

Yes, both men could get jealous, but Harry always got very insecure. Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve Louis, even though he knew his husband would walk to the ends of the earth just to tell him that it was in fact the other way around.

So when Louis walked into his classroom that lunch time, he was met with an upset Harry. Louis figured it was the stress of his dad still weighing heavy on his mind, so he placed a kiss on the mans cheek before plopping down in the seat beside him.

"Hey lovely." Louis said softly. Harry just smiled in response while he picked at his food. "Whats up H?" Louis asked, placing a hand on Harry's knee in comfort.

"I'm fine." Harry told him, but Louis knew better.

"You're not love, what's happened? Is it your dad?" Louis gave him a small smile as he scooted closer to the younger man.

"No he's fine, should be home soon." Harry smiled at the thought of the man getting out of the hospital and working on his little garden he had set up in his back garden.

"So what's up?" Louis asked again, if it wasn't his dad then it had to be something, Harry didn't get upset over nothing. Harry just shrugged, his insecurities made him feel like a burden to Louis, he didn't know if he should tell him what he'd heard.

Louis sighed softly before crouching down to level with the man. "Harry, please love. Tell me what's wrong."

"I just heard something is all." Harry said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Okay, what was it?" Louis questioned, it could have been anything and he needed to know what it was so he could make his husband happy again.

"It's stupid." Harry sighed.

"It's not, if it's upset you it's not stupid love." Louis reassured while taking Harry's hands in his, rubbing circles into his wrists to calm him.

"I heard some girls gossiping about the new french teacher. She was on the phone talking about how amazing you were. They all believe that she likes you." Harry confessed, his head hanging low, avoiding Louis' gaze.

"Oh Haz, it's okay, you know that I only have eyes for you. Honestly, I didn't even realise there was a new teacher." Louis replied, making Harry giggle a little.

"What do you mean Lou? You were there! They introduced her to us." Harry laughed knowing how his husband could be, Louis would often grow bored and tune stuff out, then rely on Harry to tell him what happened.

"I can't help it! It was a boring meeting, nothing special happened, the whole time I was just thinking about getting home and cuddling up to you." Louis confessed.

Harry could only giggle, shaking his head fondly at the older man. "God Lou, what would you do without me?"

"I don't think I could live without you lovely, your my sunshine, you make my world brighter." Louis smiled, it was true, Harry made everything in his life so much better, he wouldn't know how to cope without him.

"You sap." Harry giggled making Louis laugh loudly.

"But I'm your sap." Louis countered.

"That you are." Harry smiled before leaning down to cuddle the man, Louis only grinned into Harry's shoulder.

That same day Louis was sat in his lesson, letting his students practice a play they had written, when an excited Harry rushed in.

"Haz why you here?" Louis questioned. Harry just waved his phone at the man excitedly, making Louis laugh a little but he was still very confused.

"Get headphones now." Harry told him, Louis nodded and grabbed the pair in his desk draw.

"What's going on?" Louis asked, he had no clue as to what Harry was up to.

"Adoption agency." Harry whispered into his ear so none of the students heard. As Harry pulled away grinning, Louis looked back at him with wide eyes.

"You're shitting me right?" Louis asked excitedly, he could see why Harry was so happy, this was huge. They had been waiting for this day for years, as soon as they got back from their honeymoon the couple decided on adoption, but it was a very long process.

"No! Now come on, they said to call back when I was with you, needed to talk to us together." Harry told him, sitting closely beside Louis so they could share the headphones.

Louis looked up to find his class staring at them, "Get to work! I expect an amazing preformance from you lot!" He grinned, before nodding at Harry.

Harry breathed out quickly before calling back, it rang a couple times before a woman's voice came through. "Hello, what can I help you with today?"

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson, you just called?" Louis spoke first, knowing they had used their legal names on the forms and Harry couldn't say his surname in front of his entire class.

"Oh yes! I spoke to your husband, is he still here?" The woman asked.

"Yes I'm here." Harry reassured.

"Excellent! Well I have some great news for you both, earlier today you were chosen by a woman to be the legal guardians of her child. She is twenty eight weeks along and is expecting a little girl." The woman told them.

Harry was in tears now, he was so happy and just couldn't believe he was going to be having a little girl soon! Louis was shocked, his eyes were glazed over, but once he looked over at a grinning Harry they started to fall.

"That's so incredible. Thank you so much. Honestly, this is amazing." Louis said, he was still trying to keep quiet in the room full of students and not sob into the phone. He and Harry were smiling so wide though, they must have looked crazy but they didn't care.

"It's an honour, Mr and Mr Tomlinson, we will get back to you at a later date with the details but for now congratulations!" The woman said.

Both Harry and Louis said their thanks and goodbyes before hanging up. They were sniffling, still in shock over it all, but then they started to laugh lightly because they were so incredibly happy.

"Oh god! Can you believe it Lou?" Harry whisper yelled, making Louis chuckle as he wiped his eyes.

"We're gunna be dads!" Louis whispered back, grinning up at his husband who was still crying. All they wanted to do in that very moment was scream their happy news to everyone but they settled on a big embrace, which caught the eye of some students.

"Don't say that!" Harry laughed as he tried to calm himself but Louis' comment hadn't helped! They were gunna be parents to a baby girl!

They decided to celebrate later tonight as Harry had to run back to his class because he had left them in a rush of excitement. Louis was so high on happiness. He was going to be a dad! Not just a dad to a beautiful little girl but he was going to be doing it alongside the love of his life!


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was quick to open up the groupchat he had with his sisters, wanting to tell them all the good news.

 **Lou** 💙 **:**  
GOOD NEWS !!   
I'm gunna be a dad !

His sisters were going crazy, so happy for their big brothers, congratulating both him and Harry on the amazing news. He couldn't help but laugh at their replies, it was all so surreal, he couldn't really believe it.

Fizzy reminded him that he should tell mum before anyone else did, so he quickly decided to call her. It rang for a bit before his mother's soft voice spoke, "Hey Loubear. You okay babe?"

"I'm more than okay, just needed to tell you the good news!" Louis beamed, he was always happy when speaking to his mum, but right now he could barely contain his joy.

"What's happened Lou?" She laughed finding Louis' excitement slightly amusing but also contagious, she was grinning on the other side.

"Remember that thing me and H have been wanting for ages? You know the big thing that was life changing?" Louis was smiling widely now, practically bouncing in his seat. He couldn't just come out and say it with the whole class listening in so he had to be cryptic.

"Oh god! Really?!" Jay exclaimed excitedly after a moment, "You're going to be a dad Lou!"

Louis chuckled at her, trying not to cry again after hearing the woman choke out a small sob, "Really! Twenty eight weeks!"

"Lou, oh my god! My little boy is going to be a dad! Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Jay asked, she wanted to know everything she could about her first grandbaby.

"Second one." Louis laughed out, making Jay squeal.

"This is so amazing! I'm so happy for you and H! You are both going to be incredible fathers." Jay praised.

"Thank you it means so much, I can't believe it!" Louis told her, it still was yet to sink in that in a matter of weeks he'll be a dad.

"I have to tell your nan and the rest of the family! Wait, is that why I heard Phoebe and Daisy screaming a while ago?" Jay asked, she seemed so happy.

"Yeah, well I hope so! I texted them but thought I'd call you." Louis replied. "I'd better go though, I'm supposed to be teaching!" He chuckled.

"Lou! Alright sweetheart, go back to work, we will talk later!" Jay said, Louis agreed and they said their I love you's and goodbyes.

Louis couldn't wait to get home, he just wanted to talk to Harry about it all for hours on end while they cuddled up on the sofa.

The day went by with Harry and Louis sneaking kisses when no one was looking, they were just so happy, everyone could tell. They'd gotten so many questions about what had happened in Louis' classroom, all the students wanted to know why they were crying. The gossip of the french teacher had been and gone, everyone was obsessing over Harry and Louis- again.

That night they decided to go on a little date night to celebrate, they got all dressed up and headed out to their favourite diner. It was where they had their first date, so it held a special place in their hearts.

Walking in they sat in their usual booth far in the back where the lighting was dim and they could talk without being crowded by other customers. The diner had been there for years, they definitely held the title for best milkshakes too, so it was a little tradition of theirs to share one whenever they went.

When the waitress swanned over they were caught by surprise, it was one of the older students they both taught. They were holding hands across the table so quickly separated and hoped the girl hadn't seen.

"Oh Mr T! Mr Styles! Nice to see you, Uh, can I get you anything?" The girl asked, surprised to see them both.

"Uh.." Harry started still a little stunned.

"Can we get one vanilla milkshake?" Louis asked, smiling at the girl, who just nodded and went on her way. "Well that was funny." Louis chuckled out.

Harry's face softened at that, chuckling along with his husband, "I guess, wasn't expecting that."

"Do you think she saw us? You know holding hands." Louis asked, his voice much quieter than it had been.

"Not sure, if she did the whole schools gunna know." Harry replied anxiously fiddling with his thumbs.

"Haz it's okay, if she saw, she saw. We're gunna be having a baby soon, so we'll have to tell them eventually." Louis reassured him, separating his hands by taking them in his.

Harry nodded as he took a deep breath, "I guess, I'd much rather it be on our terms though."

"Well we can ease everyone into it slowly if you wanted. Like I could start wearing my wedding band again, we could be a little more touchy, maybe even bring in some clues, like eachother's stuff or pictures from home." Louis suggested.

Harry hummed for a second, "That sounds nice actually. I don't want to hide our daughter from everyone, so it's easier to start now."

Louis smiled, "So when she comes back let's just act as if she's not our student, be us out on a date yeah?"

Harry grinned, "It's cheeky but I like it." He giggled lightly.

So when the waitress came back over with the milkshake, the couple were still holding hands and made no move to separate them. As she walked over the two men could tell that she noticed from the grin that was now plastered on her face. She gave them the milkshake with its two straws and bolted off.

The couple only giggled before enjoying the rest of their night. By the time they got home they were sure that they'd be the talk of the school tomorrow.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up closely with their dog on the sofa, watching Love Actually. They ordered in some take out and spoke about the new addition to their little family before heading up to bed.

The next morning came and they each grabbed a couple items to display in their classrooms. They decided to head in together today, and actually enjoyed one another's company on the way to work, singing along loudly to the radio.

Walking in Louis hugged Harry goodbye when they stopped outside his classroom. He pulled out a picture that their best mate Zayn had taken, it was of him and Harry when they were in their first year of uni, and placed it on the corner of his desk in its dark leather frame.

Then he pulled out the necklace he wore around his neck, it had his wedding band attached to it. He loved wearing it but he would always misplace it when playing with it through out the day, so he and Harry decided to put it on a chain, so that way he'd always have it without loosing it.

Today though he was going to wear it, it was one of his clues, he never wore rings so he was sure someone would notice it.

Louis also decided to place the little green note he loved so dearly in the corner of the photo frame. It was a little confession Harry had written to him when they were sixteen, without it they would never have gotten together.

Harry didn't actually give it to Louis though, he was far too scared of being rejected, so he wrote everything he felt down on it and hid it away in his dresser at home.

Louis only found it a couple weeks later when he was staying round Harry's. The younger boy was off in the shower and Louis was looking for a spare pair of boxers he could borrow, as he pulled out a pair the note fell out, fluttering to the floor.

When Harry had finished, he walked in to find his best friend crying his heart out, with the little green note in his hands. Harry had apologised over and over, telling Louis he didn't want it to ruin their friendship, just rambling on. That's when Louis kissed him to shut him up and everything just flowered from there.

So the note was beyond special to him, he had kept it on his bedside table ever since, reading it whenever he felt like he needed some luck.

Harry on the other hand, had decided to hang a photo of him and Louis with their niece on the wall, right next to his degree and other achievements. It was one of his favourite photos, it was taken right before Gemma's husband proposed to her. They had helped him out and planned this big surprise, it was a wonderful night.

Then he placed his signed Ed Sheeran Cd out on his desk so some of his students could see it. It said,

_To Haz and Lou,_   
_Wish you all the best! It's going to be an incredible journey and I only hope to find something just like you share someday soon._   
_All the love Ed x_

It was a little wedding present from the singer, they had bumped into him in a coffee shop in London while they were suit shopping. He was so kind, and had decided to sit and have lunch with them. They spoke about everything like they were old friends, and when the couple told Ed their story he only wished to find a love like theirs.

By the end of it the singer swapped numbers with them, telling them he'd love to keep in touch and get an invite to the wedding that was approaching. Harry and Louis were beyond happy to have the man there, they just clicked and their friendship only grew, not caring about Eds popularity but how kind and caring he was.

Then lastly he placed a little gift they had gotten from his mum, over by the window next to a vase of sunflowers. It was a green and blue marbled dish, with a little gold 'H&L' engraved into the center. The couple loved it so much, the woman had given it to them when they moved into their first home together, so it held a lot of memories.

Once the bell had sounded Harry sent Louis a quick text, wishing him luck and hoping the plan worked out.

As students entered the classroom, Harry busied himself by starting up the computer. Everything was quiet until a voice echoed through the room from the back. "Sir? Is that you and Mr Tomlinson?" A boy asked. Harry just hummed and nodded in response.

"Is that your daughter?" Another asked, making Harry chuckle.

"No niece." Harry told them, purposely avoiding saying if it was his or Louis' niece.

"Mr Styles, is it true that you were out with Mr T last night?" A girl nearer the front asked. Harry had been expecting that.

"Yup." Harry replied smugly, not going into detail, leaving everyone guessing.

"Oh shit!" Someone exclaimed.

"Language!" Harry said, raising a brow to a boy close to him, only to find him pointing at the cd. Harry chuckled under his breath.

"Sorry sir. Just you have a signed Ed Sheeran Cd!" The same boy told him.

"I'm aware." Harry replied very amused, "You can look at it if you want. Just be careful with it, it means a lot." He smiled.

The boy nodded, carefully taking it before the rest of the class crowded around him. Harry watched them finding there shocked faces funny.

"Sir is this for you and Mr Tomlinson?" Someone asked excitedly. Harry nodded trying to seem like he was occupied with his computer, when in fact he was listening in to the shocked voices.

"What does Ed mean when he says something you share?" A girl quizzed. Harry shrugged, chuckling when he heard some huffs. "You do sir! Please tell us!"

"It's just something Ed said, I'll ask him next time." Harry chuckled.

"Wait! You know him?!" A couple students said at once. That led the conversation onto a whole different topic, before Harry finally had them settled and learning.

Over in Louis class, the students had just settled, they were happy to be practicing the plays they had written. Louis was mindlessly playing with the ring on his finger when a girl asked, "Sir, why are you wearing that? I don't think I've ever seen you wear jewellery."

"It's special to me so I always wear it around a chain on my neck but felt like wearing it on my hand today." Louis replied shrugging slightly.

"Who gave it to you?" A friend of hers added.

"Someone important, shouldn't you lot be doing your work?" He laughed, trying to avoid further questions about Harry.

The students continued with their plays after that, leaving their teacher be. That was until a blonde boy wandered up, Louis liked him he could be pretty funny sometimes, good actor too.

"Mr T, can you help me with finding a different word for said? It's hard." He smiled.

"Sure mate, what kind of emotion you going for?" Louis asked.

The boy thought for a second before replying, "Happy."

"Okay, so you can say exclaimed, beamed, burst, cheered, grinned, anything like that. Use emotions to convey how the character speaks, doesn't always have to be so straight forward either." Louis explained to him.

The boy nodded in response, thanking him before turning to head back to his seat, when the frame caught his eye. "Is that you and Mr Styles?"

"Oh, yeah." Louis smiled, as he looked over at the picture.

"You look so young." The boy replied looking closer at the image.

"Wow thanks, you calling me old now?" Louis teased making the boy chuckle and shake his head.

"No just you guys look happy, when was it taken?"

"Man it was ages ago, I was what nineteen?" Louis replied. A couple other students had come over to look at the picture wanting to see the younger versions of their teachers.

That's when a girl form earlier pointed out the note. "What's on the green paper tucked into the glass?"

"Just a note." Louis told her.

"Okay, why do you have it there then?" She asked.

"It's special, means a lot to me, wanted it close by today." He told her honestly, they all said it was sweet of him and then he told them all to bugger off and get back to work. They all laughed before taking their seats.

The day seemed to slowly tick away, and both Louis and Harry were exhausted. Too many questions! Why did they decide to do this again?

They weren't too tired to go and visit Harry's parents though! Harry's dad had just gotten out of hospital and they thought it was best to tell Harry's family the news about the baby in person.

After school ended they headed over to tell them, Harry's sister was there too, everyone cried when they were told. Anne was over the moon, she was going to have another granddaughter to spoil!

They stayed for dinner, talking baby names and about what's been happening at school. Gemma suggested just putting up their wedding pictures one day, and leaving it at that. The couple liked the idea, they thought it would be funny to see their students reactions.

After dinner they had to head home as they had work the next day, but they promised to be back soon.

"So do you like Gems idea?" Harry asked once they got into the car.

"Yeah it was good, I even have a certain picture in mind." Louis replied as he started the engine.

Harry chuckled, "Me too!"

"So that's how we're gunna do it then?" Louis questioned, looking over his shoulder to pull out of the gravelled drive way.

"Do you want to?" Harry countered, not wanting the decision to rest upon him, even though he quite liked it.

"It's a good idea love, but we both need to agree to it." Louis told him as they drove off.

"Okay then, sure! Do it tomorrow?" Harry asked, smiling widely at the thought of finally telling everyone.

"Can't wait." Louis grinned.

That morning they took a photo each, Louis took the one he loved most. It was of him fixing a grumpy Harry's tie. His husband was never good at doing it himself, Louis had found him ten minutes before they were supposed to say their vows, pouting in a mirror. He looked so adorable, Louis couldn't help but smile as he fixed the mans tie. Louis' sister, Lottie, had actually caught the moment on camera, which made it even more special. 

Harry decided on his favourite, it was of the two of them. Louis was laughing at his reaction after having whispered something incredibly dirty into his ear. Harry just tried to stay as calm as he possibly could, because he was surrounded by all of his and Louis' family. It was a cute picture though, and the story behind it made it ten times better, he always giggled when he looked at it.

 _Louis_ 💙

_Harry_ 💚

Louis placed his in a white frame on his desk, beside the last picture he had brought in. It made him smile, he sat down just admiring it, and remembered the best day of his life. The day he married his Harry.

Harry framed his picture, instead of hanging it up next to the other one, and placed it on his desk. It was too important to him and plus he wanted to look at it whenever he pleased. Now he could do it without a care in the world, he loved remembering the day he married the love of his life. It would always be one of his favourite memories, Harry only hoped the birth of his daughter would be just as special. He wanted that to be perfect, he and Louis were still deciding on names for their little girl, they had a few options though.

Louis' students all stumbled in, today was the day that they would act out their performances in front of their classmates. The room was buzzing with anticipation as everyone took to their seats.

"Alright listen up!" Louis called out, grabbing their attention, "You have fifteen minutes to get in some more practice before we start acting!"

The class all quickly got into their groups, ready to practice, most of them loved drama and were looking forward to preforming.

Ten minutes later and one group had wandered over to where he was sat at his desk, watching his students act out their plays.

"Sir can you fix this line for us, please? We can't word it right and it's affecting the flow of the scene." A red haired girl asked politely, Louis obliged.

As he looked the script over, out of the corner of his eye he saw the shocked faces of the group, who were looking at his newest photo.

"Is that? Is that you and Mr Styles?" A dark haired boy asked, shocked at the picture that stood proudly on his teachers desk.

"Yeah." Louis replied, trying not to laugh at the shocked expressions on the kids faces.

"Can I ask where you took it?" Another boy questioned.

"You can. It was at my wedding." Louis told them smugly.

The group gasped as did the rest of the class, having heard the conversation. "You're married?!" A girl exclaimed loudly from the back of the room.

Louis chuckled, "I am."

"To who?!" This time a girl with purple hair spoke up.

"Harry." Louis said simply.

"Okay! So does that mean you and Mr Styles are married or is it someone else called Harry?" The first boy asked.

"Well I only know one Harry Styles." Louis sassed playfully.

"Oh my god! We all knew it!" A green eyed boy called out.

"Yeah you all thought we were engaged! Close but not close enough." Louis replied, chuckling at his students, who were all crowded around the photo.

"You guys are so cute!" A girl squealed, everyone agreed while Louis just laughed at them.

"Thank you guys. I hope you all still treat me and Harry the same now you know." Louis smiled and his class was quick to reassure him, and then they spent the rest of their rehearsals talking about their teachers wedding day.

Harry was smiling happily when his class all took their seats, chatting away about something that had happened before school.

"Everyone quiet down please!" Harry called out, "Today we've got a couple poems to read." He told them once they had quietened down. "Someone come up and grab these sheets to hand out for me."

A girl with light pink dyed hair came up to help, Harry liked her she was always so friendly and actually liked to learn. "Thank you." Harry smiled.

The girl grinned and turned, as she did her blazer hit the framed photo, Harry reached out and grabbed it before it fell and shattered.

"I'm so sorry sir!" The girl apologised, and as Harry stood it back in its place she caught a look of it.

"Don't worry, no harm done." Harry reassured but was then startled by her gasp.

"Oh my god! This is such an amazing photo!" She grinned, "You both look so happy!"

Harry smiled and then someone else spoke up, "What do you mean? Can we see?" Harry nodded while trying to hold back his excited giggle.

His class all hovered around his desk trying to look at the picture.

"It looks like you and Mr T are about to get married." A blue eyed boy laughed, everyone else chorused a _yes_ in agreement.

"I'd hope so." Harry chuckled.

"What?!"

"So you're together?"

"Did you actually get married?"

Harry laughed, raising a hand to stop their constant questions. "I am married, and yes, Mr Tomlinson is my husband. We hope it doesn't change your view on us or affect the way you see us."

"We could never sir. You guys are adorable! Everyone ships it!" A raven haired girl spoke up.

"Really, this is crazy! I can't believe you're actually married!" Another girl squealed, grinning widely.

That's pretty much how the rest of their days went, the whole school was more than happy for the couple, the staff had given their congratulations too, even though they already knew.

A couple weeks later, the spouses welcomed their little girl home. The baby was surrounded by her family as soon as they walked through their front door. Everyone was there to see her, they were all so excited!

She was tiny, brown haired and blue eyed. She had a small birth mark on her left cheek and freckles that littered her milky skin. The couple couldn't be more in love, she was perfect in their eyes, too innocent for this world.

Her aunties all greeted her with presents and kisses, even little Ernie wanted to greet her, he loved making her smile.

Harry and Louis' mums cried at the sight of her bundled up in her lilac blanket. She was so beautiful, and all they wanted to do was smother her with kisses.

They decided on a name too and announced it in front of their family and friends.

_Darcy Joanne Tomlinson._

They had spent countless hours trying to pick a name, but it finally came to them late one night. Louis had just gotten into bed when he decided to mention it in passing, not thinking much of it in his tired state, but Harry fell in love with it instantly. So that's how Darcy came about.

Her middle name was given to her as a combination of her two grandmothers. The two strongest women Harry and Louis had ever known, women they were proud to call their mothers. Jay and Anne sobbed once they were told, and were obsessed with it.

Tomlinson was a given. Harry was a Tomlinson. Louis was a Tomlinson. So Darcy would be a Tomlinson. They were a little family now, and couldn't wish for much more.

The teachers were now fathers and so incredibly happy with their little baby girl.


End file.
